


Broken Innocence (One shot side story)

by Billdip14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billdip14/pseuds/Billdip14
Summary: Thor looked at his brother through the cylinder glass cage. Inside he felt nothing but sadness as he stared at the defiant yet broken green eyes. Why did his brother turn out this way? What happened to the innocent little brother that he used to know?





	Broken Innocence (One shot side story)

Thor's PoV

I had always known that his brother was a bit of an outcast, that his brother never really fitted in with other people. That was why he would always like to play pranks and be a troublemaker. His pranks was a way to draw attention away from his quiet nature and thin body. However, it never always work and in those times would get bullied. My father, Odin, always turned a blind eye to Loki's mistreatment but I never did. I would warn the bullies off the first time they bothered Loki and the second time I would usually knock them out. When I finish protecting Loki, I would kneel down to him and tell him that I would always protect him.

My eyes snapped awake. I had that dream again. It was the third time this week. Turning my head, I looked at the clock. 5:26, earliest I have ever woken up in Midgard. Breathing through my nose I decided to visit my brother again. Throwing on Midgardian clothes, I hurried out of Starks Tower also known as Avengers Tower. I was so lost in my thoughts, it came to a surprise to me when I was outside the S.H.I.E.L.D's building already. Being an Avenger gave me an easy entry, of which I was relieved. Going through floors and floors of the building I finally came at the carrier ship. I entered quickly, making my way down the twisty halls and into a large room.

In the large room was a cylinder glass cage that has a deposits exit at the bottom of it. Inside of the cage was the small, thin form of my brother. He was sleeping peacefully despite the muzzle that gagged him. To me, he looked sickly, his skin pale, sweaty and clammy. His hair was sprawled over his face in a mess. Bags under his eyes and then there were the bruises. It littered his skin after the battle. The battle that should not have happened. Yet, as I looked at my brother I feel nothing but absolute guilt. Why? Why did this had to happen. Once upon a time, we were the most happiest brothers alive. Why did everything end up this way?

Was it really because of the jealous that was in him or was it more. No, it's not because of the throne. It was because I wasn't there to protect him like I said I would. I left him alone because my friends told me to. After that we grew further and further apart. Then dad became more stricter with Loki, now that he was by himself. However, Loki didn't change but I did. I forgot that he was equal to me and treated him more like servant than a brother, which made me no better than father.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed my brother stirring. I was conflicted about staying and taking to him, but I decided against it. It would only dissolve into a shouting match. I learned quickly that Loki would refuse to listen to anything I had to say. So I turned around and walked out, not seeing the tear that slipped out of Loki's eyes. No, I barely know my brother anymore since I broke him into tiny fragments.


End file.
